The Oath and The Legacy
by Arielen
Summary: Ursa left a special heritage to her son. And so she searched for the one, who could lead him to his destiny. Prince Iroh took the oath. The story of the special bond between uncle and nephew and how Iroh got the Headpiece of the Crownprince. Please R&R.
1. The Oath

**Title:** The Oath and The Legacy

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Drama/Family

**Wordcount: **4350 +

**Summary:**_ Ursa left a bitter heritage to her son. And so she searched for the one, who might lead him to his destiny. Prince Iroh took the oath. In his own darkest hours he renewed his promise and received a special gift and knowledge about her legacy._

**A/N:** Please have mercy, if there are to much misspellings and errors. I am not a native speaker and still a novice in writing stories in a language I have learned in school more than 20 years ago. So be gentle and helpful if you like to write something about the little story. I would be happy. And I confess, I was and will never be good in writing rhymes (neither in English nor in german)

The Story will have two chapters.

**Acknowledgments: **_Avatar:__The Last Airbender_ was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; copyright for this property is held by Viacom International, Inc.. I own nothing.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

**1. The Oath**

_Born in the supreme fires of noon,_

_power will be your destined companion soon_

_But beware of the darkening flames by midnight,_

_because their ashes will weaken your soul's inner light._

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

In a dark night in the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation Iroh accompanied his brother to greet his newborn nephew, but he hadn't expected, what would happen in the room next to the birthing chamber in this moment.

„He is and will be a weakling forever!" Prince Ozai hissed in anger and hate, after he had examined the boy the midwifes presented to him. He refused to take the baby, other than Iroh who took the bundle softly out of the arms of one of the elder women.

"I hope he will die soon and no longer shame me with his presence!" Ozai added with disgust Then the Prince turned around and left the chamber with flowing robes and no other words.

For a moment the remaining midwifes and servants froze in shock. Then they looked cautiously to the only other man in the room.

The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation stayed quiet and said nothing, although his eyes and twisting mouth showed how angry he was.

Only the little child in his arms was wiggling and moaning, as if it had understood the words of his father.

"Yes, you're right, little nephew. You're stronger than he thinks, and he will learn in time. If not, I will see to it, that he does," He wispered.

"You will see my prince, the boy is healthy and will grow in time," One of the women dared to speak. "It is not uncommon that little children are stronger than the big ones."

Iroh smiled as the boy closed his little fingers around his thumb.

He also saw the little sparks in the babies eyes. Although they were not as fiery and hot as his father's, they had the steady glow of his mother's.

The youngest member of his family wasn't a total failure. One day he would become a strong firebender, although he would have to fight for the right path more than others. But he was certain, that the little boy would find his way. "Yes, I can feel it."

Then the Crown Prince became serious again. "How is his mother?"

"She is weak, because she had lost much blood." Another woman answered. "And she wishes to see you."

"Me?" Iroh looked surprised and handed the baby over to the midwife next to him. "Are you sure, she has not asked for her husband?"

"No, she wants to see you." The other woman answerd and opened the door. Iroh rose a brow. His sister-in-law must have heard Ozai's reckless words. He walked in the birthing chamber with great concern.

Although the windows stood wide open and fragrances were burned, he still could smell the scent of blood and sweat.

He remembered, what had happened before. Ursa had lain in the pains for more than two days. And instead to be born in the middle of the day, when the sun stood at its highest point, as the sages had foretold, the boy slipped out of her womb in the middle of the night.

"I will teach Ozai respect for his words," Iroh said to his sister-in-law, although he could unterstand some of the reasons of his brother's anger.

No member of the royal family had been born in the darkness of the night for centuries. The last one had become a criminal and traitor, punished by an avatar himself, after he had ravaged and burned down villages in his frenzy. History had proven, that a birth in the night was a bad sign, but Iroh decided to ignore the facts.

And no child should be burdened with such dark prejudices, because it's destiny was still to be written. Especially the fate of his nephew. He was sure, that history would not repeat itself, because everyone was responsible for his own path and would shape the future in his own fashion.

But he could argue with this thoughts later.

Now he turned his full attention to Ursa. She looked painfully exhausted, but she was awake and smiled, when she looked in his eyes.

"No, you mustn't lecture him. Ozai is to proud and ambitious to accept, that some of his plans have another outcome as he wishes. I think, I will handle him myself later, when I am better and hope he will learn to love _my little Zuko_ in time."

"You will call him Zuko?"

"Yes, because it is a proud name for a Prince of the Fire Nation," She took a deep and painful breath. "And if my dream will come true, a bitter path lays ahead of him …"

Iroh took one of her hands, while he sat down next to the bed. "Shhh, you can tell me later. Now you should better rest and sleep. Your boy needs you to grow up and become strong."

"Yes I will and he must … in the days to come," She murmured, took a painful breath, but spoke again. "I saw him, walking alone on a path of glowing coals and gleaming shards. His eyes were full of pain and desperation. But he didn't give up. He choosed to fight till the end, because there was one – a shadow - who guided him…"

Then she pressed his hand intensely. "In the years, I've lived in the Royal palace, I learned one thing. You are the only one, whom I can trust, because you have a gentle heart and a sense what is right, although you're still caught in the traditions of your family."

Her eyes focused on him, not begging, but demanding.

"Zuko needs you, too. Please promise me, that you will have an eye on my boy as long as you live," She said with a strong voice.

Iroh nodded. "I swear, I will, treat him like my own son, Lu-Ten."

"Good! Very good. Now I can …" Ursa said and closed her eyes. Her grip loosened, when she slipped into unconsciousness.

Iroh put the hand down softly and touched the feverish face of his sister in law, feeling her rash and hasty breaths. She was very weak and near death. For a moment he thought about his mother, who died after the birth of his brother. But Ursa was much younger and stronger. He was sure, she would recover soon. Because she had a strong will of her own.

Then his thoughts began to drift in the past.

Sometimes Ursa was still a mystery to him.

Although she loved the ways of tea and music, the fine arts and the joys of life like many other members of the Ember Island nobility, she had also interest in philosophy, science, politics and adapted the rules of living in the royal palace more easily than any other woman before. She was not shaped by the traditions of the Royal Family, sometimes she even made her own rules without fear, what the consequences would be.

Maybe, this headstrong and proud traits of her personality attracted Ozai the most, when he asked his father to arrange the marriage with the only woman of Ember Island, whose heart he could not win with his position as Prince and abilties as a firebender.

He smiled, when he remembered how often his young brother had cursed the insolent girl, who had called him a jerk, a fool or an idiot more than once.

But Ursas family could not deny the Firelords wish, when it was made official and Ozai went into their house to ask for the Hand of their youngest daughter. And so the young woman came to the Fire Nation capital as a bride.

She didn't show any sign of desperation or fear. Sometimes Iroh had the feeling, that she seemed to be content with the outcome of her struggle with Ozai and even accepted the forced marriage. But he never found out, if love had grown between his brother and his wife. Since then they played their roles as Prince and princess perfectly and kept everything else in private. Especially who had taught respect to whom.

Iroh knew, that Ursa had found her own way in dealing with her royal father-in-law and her husband without breaking the rules.

The Crown Prince turned away silently.

His thoughts returned to the presence and he asked himself one question: _**Why she had asked him to swear an oath to protect the little boy?**_

He would have done it anyway, especially after the shameful behavior of Ozai. Little Zuko hadn't earned the wrath of his father. Not yet.

While he walked to the door, he suddenly had the feeling, that there were more reasons, Ursa hadn't told him yet. He just wondered, what she was hiding from him and the rest of the Royal Family.


	2. The Legacy

**2. The Legacy**

_Fire is warmth and light - the powers of life,_

_But it also will bring destruction, pain and strife._

_Damned are those, who will honour only the powers they wield,_

_because arrogance will weaken their souls and their mind's shield._

_But blessed and lucky are are those, _

_whose destiny and heritage still show a path to choose. _

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

About ten years later, in a camp at the borders of the Fire Nation, the truth revealed itself, although Iroh hadn't even thought about it. It was a bitter homecoming for him, although his men didn't dare to speak openly to him.

But in their eyes he saw, what they really felt. Most of them were happy to return home and see their families again after two long years, no matter how the future would look for them as soldiers after a lost battle. Others showed sympathy for a man, who had been broken by the loss of his only child, because they had made similar experiences. Only a few were angry about the retreat from Ba Sing Se and the possible disgrace, that would follow at home.

"General Iroh, the repairs are nearly done. Tomorrow we can set course back to the capital," The Captain of his ship said. "In less than a week you will be back at home."

"Home … oh yes … home," The grey haired man responded with a bitter tone in his voice. Then he turned away. "We will see, if it will be a happy homecoming."

The soldier retreated quietly, knowing, that his last words were badly choosen. Like the other men he knew the news from the capital: Less than a week before, Firelord Azulon had died surprisingly. His last wish on the deathbed was, that not his firstborn son Iroh should follow him on the throne, but his second. And so the funeral of the father had become the crowning of Ozai.

_Loss, shame and betrayal. Nothing more awaits me at the place I once called home,_ he thought bitterly.

_My only son – the last of my own family - is dead, I have failed to conquer Ba Sing Se, disgracing myself though the retreat, and now my own brother had stolen the throne from me. I still could challenge him to an Agni-Kai, but I know I would lose, because I would not have the strengh to defeat him. A knife has pierced my heart and made me weak. Oh, Lu-Ten, my son._

He closed his eyes.

_Any other punishment, shame and loss, I could endure, but not the death of my child. How can I protect a country, when I wasn't able to keep my boy alive. Oh yes,I know, that it is a big mistake to accept Ozai on the throne. But I have no reason to fight for my rightful heritage, my title and … everything else. For whom and what?_

A could breeze made him shiver and so he decided to return into his tent.

_For another night full of grief or desperation and without sleep._

But when he entered, he knew, that something wasn't right. Someone was in here, whose intentions were not clear. An assassin, sent by his enemies, his brother or…

Alarmed he rose his hands, ready to defend himself with firebending. "Come out, whoever you are, or I will force you to," he demanded, searching the intruder in the darkness.

Then a hooded figure appeared out of the shadows.

She moved quietly, then slender and pale hands pulled down the cloth. "Forgive me, Iroh!" The beautyful woman said. "But I had to come like a thief in the night."

"Ursa!" The general took a deep breath, when he recognized his sister in law. "What are you doing here? Your place is at the side of your husband and your children. You are the Firelady now."

"No, I am not!" She answered. "And it is a long story, but I have no time to tell you everything in detail."

"What has happened in the capital. How did my father die?" Iroh asked, rising his brows. "And has Ozai dared do abandon you, now that he has the power?"

"Better. He has banished me, and I have to leave the Fire Nation by sunrise, or I will be put to death," Ursa didn't smile at him, she looked very serious. "But before I go, you must listen to me carefully."

"You must return to the capital with me and we will speak to the … Firelord … together. What ever happened, it wasn't right," Iroh said. He tried to grab her hand, but she stepped backwards.

"No, that is impossible, and his decision was right." She shook her head. "I have done something, you will condemn me too. But you must know, I did it only to protect my son, because he would be the one, whose death we would mourn by now."

"You are still speaking in mysteries. That is not enough for me. Tell me what has really happened in the last weeks."

Ursa took a deep breath, then she nodded. "Okay, so I will tell you the bitter truth: Your father was ill, very ill and had only months ahead of him. His death was only a matter of time, and so no one asked questions, when it suddenly happened."

Iroh's mouth went dry, when he realized, what she had told him, without saying anything openly. He shook his head in disbelief. "But why and how?"

"Some days before we had an audience with Azulon. Later on, when we were sent away Ozai demanded, to strip you of your birthright, because you have no longer a son, who could follow you on the throne and proved yourself as a weakling in giving up to conquer Ba Sing Se.. I do not know, what exactly happened, because I only heard it from my children, whe had dared to hide themselves in the throneroom to listen, but Firelord Azulon became very angry and ordered Ozai to kill his own son. So I made a fateful decision, after my husband confirmed their story. And traded my son's life for his father's."

Iroh looked away from Ursa. He could no longer bear her sight. Mixed emotions run through his mind and body. One part of him cursed his sister-in-law – no the traitor and murderer - wanted revenge for the death of his father, but there were other voices…

_She only protected her son, like any mother or father would have done. It is cruel to punish a child for the sins of his father, and you would never have accepted it despite the blood that runs in your veins. You know that your secret firebending teachers. Ran and Shao would have killed you in an instant, if you really would have appreachiated to any kind of this punishment._

He closed his hands to fists, feeling the nails burying deep in the skin. The pain brought him to his senses.

_And don't forget one thing: This child, your nephew Zuko, who is dear to your heart since he was born, is the light in your life from now on. The only reason for you, not to give up joy and hope. He is the one to whom you can pass over some your wisdom. _

Another voice stole into his mind.

_And it would be a revenge to Ozai. He stole your throne, you can now take away his son and make him your own._

A cold shiver run over Irohs back, when he forced himself to calm down once again.

_No, I am not like my brother. I will never use innocents to fullfill my plans. I will do it for Zuko's sake, not mine._

Then he looked up and directly into Ursa's eyes.

She didn't flinch.

"I am so sorry for Lu-Ten and you. All this was never meant to be. I had the hope, that Zuko once would stand at your and Lu-Tens side, assisting you to change the course of the Fire Nation. But now everything has changed in a way, I never even have expected." She whispered quietly. "But now I must ask you an important question: Do you still remenber the night of Zukos birth and the oath I demanded from you?"

Iroh nodded slowly. "How could I forget, although I never understood why you demanded it. Zuko had become dear to me like my own … son."

"Yes I know, but years ago I wasn't sure, especially not after the words I heard from Ozai outside the chamber. Now I know the truthfullness of your heart and ask you, to protect him further. Because there are some reasons I haven't told you yet … and we have so little time," She responded seriously and took something, hidden in a cloth out of her sleeve.

"I swear again, to protect the boy." Iroh looked at her hand and bended small flames to light some of the candles. He was curious. "What is that?"

"You are a man of honour and wisdom." Ursa said with a little smile."So I will show you a secret, I have hidden for so long." She took a deep breath. "That is Zuko's heritage and the legacy of his blood."

Then she opened the knot who held the cloth together and unwrapped it carefully.

Now it was Irohs turn to gasp.

He knew the shape of the artifact better than anyone in the Fire Nation, although he had never seen it before in reality, because it was lost since the days of Firelord Sozin, more than a hundred years before. In their history lessons, his teachers and later the Fire Sages told him, that his grandfather gave the Headpiece of the Crown Prince to his best friend –Roku, when he was still the Crown Prince and the Avatar wore it till the day he disappeared.

"Where and when did you get it?"

Ursa smiled mysteriously. "After the volcanos came to rest again, my uncle and my father returned to the island, where Avatar Roku had choosen to live. He searched after him or his remains to bury them, but they found only the ruins of the his home, some posessions and at last this artifact.

They brought it back to our family. And so my grandmother decided to keep it hidden like other memories of her husband and our lineage, because, they didn't know, what the Firelord would do to them, after the Avatar could not longer protect them. They all took new identities and were adopted into another Ember Island family. I hope you would forgive me, Iroh, that I have hdden my lineage for so long, but I'm a direct descendant of Avatar Roku. His youngest granddaughter."

Irohs eyes widened. The Sages and the books only knew, that the Avatar and his family disappeared after the fateful eruption.

They were thought to be dead.

All of them.

He remembered the discussions with Shyu, one of the Fire Sages sons in his youth, who still had the hope, that – if the Avatar would not return – the bloodline of Roku was the last hope for peace.

Then he had laughed about the foolish boy and punished him, but time has taught him patience and humility. Meanwhile the experiences of life and his studies in philosophy and spirituality had made him wiser. And so he understood her confession clearly.

The war destroys not only the lives of the people we conquer, but also our country, our people. I have seen it in the eyes in my men after the retreat. They are tired of war and the hunger for peace grows.

But I didn't recognize it until it was to late. And now…

Again a picture of Lu-Ten appeared before his eyes and shame filled his mind.

I have been the proud general and prince far too long. Master Piandao was right at our last meeting. If the Fire Nation shall not be consumed in its own fire of hatred and anger, we have to change and not longer follow the course of domination and destruction. And what would be better than a ruler who is not only of royal but the blood of the last Avatar too, who once guaranteed peace and prosperity. It would be more than a symbol to the people of the world and help us to win back their friendship and our honour again…

He took a deep breath.

"_**You know what that means?"**_

His thoughts returned to the present, when Ursa spoke again.

"My children are from the bloodlines of _**Sozin and Roku**_. The strife and struggle of their great-grandfathers continue in their souls. I have seen it in their eyes every day since they were born," She looked down. "And I think, I have lost Azula already."

"Azula … yes, I know, what you mean." Iroh answered cynically. "She has always been my brothers favorite child and is already adapting his … _virtues_."

Three years after Zuko, his sister had been born on the summer solstice and fulfilled every aspect of Ozai's expectation. From her youngest days on she had been a firebending prodigy, the first four year old girl, who was able to master the basic arts of firebending, while her brother was still struggling with the beginning lessons. She was cold hearted and cunning, like her father had been as child and teenager.

He tried, but he never had liked her as much as his nephew.

_If I would have been younger, my fate would have been similar to Zukos,_ he thought sarcastically. _But I was nearly grown up, when Ozai was born, and strong enough to keep him down, when he tried to overcome me. Until now._

"And what do you expect from me now?" He asked softly and quiet , although he knew the anwer.

Ursa handed him the Headpiece of the Crown Prince, her hands holding his. "Now that I have shared my greatest secret with you, my son's life is in your hands. I cannot longer protect him and teach him to follow his own inner light and find his own path to his destiny. But you can, because you will be there. I ask - no I beg you to …"

Iroh stopped her.

"No Ursa, I am honoured, that you trust me so deeply, and I will help as far as I can. Because I will never leave his side, Zuko will grow up in safety."

He bowed his head and looked at the royal ornament.

Only a little part of his mind still demanded _to take his rightful heritage and the traitor back to the capital, to overthrow Ozai in an Agni Kai reclaiming the throne_.

But he had learned to tame the flaming ambitions of his own bloodline over the years. So he made his decision without further thoughts.

"I will teach and protect Zuko from now on. With my life." He looked up again. "He shall become the beautiful and gentle prince, Ozai and I were never meant to be. And if he will become Firelord one day…"

"… we will be proud of him - both." Ursa ended the sentence in this very special moment between them. "Thank you, Iroh. For all you have done and will do in the future."

The woman tightend her grip once more.

Then she let go and backed away in one movement. "Good bye, Iroh, my brother in the heart. I do not know, if we see us again in this life, but I hope we will," She whispered, then she disappeared as quietly as she had come, before he could answer her.

Iroh took a deep breath.

"May the spirits guard and lead you, Ursa." He said, while his hand closed over the royal artifact. The cold metal was warming under his skin. "I will do what I can."

Then he decided to ignore the uproar in his mind and think of the bright side of life.

_Although I will still mourn, my desperation is gone, because now I have a new hope and ambition, because there is still one who waits for me at home. I will not disappoint you, my little Zuko. Because we both have lost someone, I will be there for you, now that your mother and Lu-Ten are gone. I will teach you whatever you need to become strong and wise, and maybe some things, you will understand, when you are much, much older..._

A smile appeared on his face. For the first time in years he was calm enough to feel peace in his heart again. The next decision was simple again.

_I think I will retire from service in the army and take plenty of time for the ways of tea and Pai-Sho. Spirits, how I have missed the little and so simple joys of life – and no one can say, that I didn't have earned them._

Then he wrapped the artifact in the cloth again. Like the other secrets Ursa had told him, he would hide it and keep his oath, until the time was right. Sooner or later the day would come to pass both – the Headpiece of the Crown Prince and the legacy to his nephew.


End file.
